1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control cable connecting device for connecting a driving member connected to the free end of the cable of a control cable to an operating member slidably fitted in a guide sleeve to drive the operating member slidably along the guide surface of the guide sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional control cable connecting device of this kind, a first guide member is attached to the outer surface of a second guide member for slidably guiding an operating member, a driving member for driving the operating member is slidably fitted in the first guide member, the driving member is connected through a groove formed in the second guide member to the operating member, a control cable attachment connected to the free end of the outer casing of a control cable is attached to a supporting plate disposed apart from the first guide member, and a connecting member fixed to the extremity of the cable of the control cable projecting from the control cable attachment is connected to the driving member. Accordingly, in interconnecting the control cable and the operating member, two separate steps of work are required for attaching the control cable attachment to the supporting plate and for connecting the connecting member fixed to the extremity of the cable to the driving member. Furthermore, since the control cable attachment is attached to the supporting plate disposed apart from the first guide member for guiding the driving member and the extremity of the cable is extended from the control cable attachment to the driving member, the conventional control cable connecting device requires a comparatively large space for installation.